Fraxinus
Fraxinus_S2.jpg|Fraxinus being monitored when revealing its appearance Fraxinus_bridge.jpg|Front view of the bridge DAL LN 11 Illustration.png|Kannazuki and Fraxinus Fraxinus.png|Fraxinus in DAL Novel Img_023.jpg|Official Anime designs Img_024.jpg|Official Anime Designs Img_025.jpg|Official Anime Designs Fraxinus_Ars_Install.png|Game Version Fraxinus is an airship of the organization known as Ratatoskr. Its formal classification is XA0001, being the second largest airship after its mothership, ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞. The second command center of Ratatoskr is located on the airship, making it very important. It usually hovers about 15 km above ground. It is shown to have several defensive and offensive capabilities. After being severely damaged by the devourers, it is rebuilt into a more powerful version called Fraxinus EX. It has the ability to open the dimensional portal. Kyouhei Kannazuki was noted to be transfer from ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞ to ＜Fraxinus＞ to help Kotori Itsuka in critical situation by Juné Ryūhane, while General Boot helps Roma instead. Notable locations *Command Center *Sick Bay *Virtual Room *Main Bridge Room Main Crew Members *Kotori Itsuka (Commander) *Kyouhei Kannazuki (Vice-Commander) *Reine Murasame (Analysis Officer and Medic) *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Other Known Airships ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞ is the first, largest and strongest airship created by Juné. Its formal classification is XA00RZ, equipping advanced technologies by Asgard Electronics and Elliot with some DEM owned technologies. It is the mothership of all airship, and its main commander is Juné Ryuhane until her death, her position was succeed by Juné La Miquera, after Kyouhei Kannazuki was sent to Fraxinus to assist Kotori Itsuka. Its overall designs are similar to Fraxinus, the only differences between them are; ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞is stronger in both offensive and defensive, darker in colors, at least 100 times larger than Fraxinus, its size can covered up around one nation of Savior Jewish. It is kept in a specialized military warehouse that needed three keys to unlock, which was entrusted to General Boot, Kyouhei Kannazuki and Juné Ryūhane, later her key was entrusted to Juné La Miquera as its new commander. It was stated that Fraxinus was created with using the draft of Ragnarok Messiah. Its size majorly astonished Battle Brawlers. However, ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞ was never been revealed by Juné so Ratatoskr believed that Fraxinus is their strongest airship til the war that happened around one year prior the story . It was built after Savior Jewish migrated to another planet and it was located somewhere near Da'at in Savior Jewish. Now ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞only been used in critical situations, served as the last resort. Ragnarok Messiah can reserved limited XA-type Airships within it. Main Crew Members * Juné Ryūhane (Former Grand Commander, deceased) * Juné La Miquera (Grand Commander) * General Boot (Vice-Commander #1, temporary) * Roma Ryūhane (Vice-Commander #3, temporary) * Another 1000 more airships It is noted that there is more 1000 airships still in Ratatoskr, as still being reserved. There is many bright and dark color variants of the airships and noted to be slightly smaller than Fraxinus. All airships have the ability to open the dimensional portal and equipped Mystletainn 'too. It was stated that another 2500 fleets are still operating at other dimensions. Except for Fraxinus, most of the airships are seen in groups around 5 fleets above. May be because of dealing with powerful devourers need more military forces from the airships. Aside from their mothership, There are 3501 airships were created by Ratatoskr despite around 10 years of organization's establishment. Equipments and Weapons Equipments Protect.png|Protect Yggdrafolium.png|Yggdrafolium Invisible Fraxinus.png|Invisible Fraxinus -Mystletainn-.png|Mystletainn Fraxinus firing.png|Fraxinus is firing Mystletainn Anime07.jpg|Signal Catcher *'Realizer **<'Invisible'> ***A Realizer that is capable of cloaking the entire airship. Used while in non-combat mode. **<'Avoid'> ***This realizer is used in conjunction with <''Invisible''> and is supposed to prevent collisions with animals/vehicles which happen to be on collision course. **<'Protect'> ***Every airships' Defense System, used to defend the ship. Scale of diameter can be changed according to the Commander. Can be thickened and expanded depending on the need.This defense system is also powered by Yggdrafolium. **8 <'Control'> **10 <'AR-008' Basic> *<'Yggdrafolium'> Main source engine power plant used by every airship. Can be detached known as <"Yggdrafolium Realizer">, and can be cloaked by the Territory defense system. Weapons: *<'Mystletainn'> The main weapon of Fraxinus, ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞ and other airships. It is a high energy particle laser,powerful enough to destroy a massive strong shield. Power can be changed depending on the need. One cannon is not enough to destroy a S-ranked or above Devourer. *<'Gungnir'> Gungnir was the only ＜Ragnarok Messiah＞'s ultimate weapon, an immensely powerful cannon amplified by all the magical power from the realizers and adding the spiritual powers from a goddess/deus or a spirit. It only gets used as a last resort due to its major destructiveness. It is considered as a human cannon as it need to be amplified by the spiritual powers from a humanoid super-natural being like Spirit. However, there is a risk that the ship won't maintain its abilities or mobility to fly and end up crashing down. Later, this was employed into Fraxinus too but weaker power yet has the same risk as well. Kotori and Juné were the ones using it, though the differences in the powers are obviously big since Kotori is not strong as Juné is. It stated it can destroys a devourer that is S ranked or above. After using the cannon, it will at least need over six months to repair the whole ship completely. *<'Laevateinn'> The powerful weapon that only employed into Ragnarok Messiah, it is another powerful cannon of capable destroying a S ranked or above devourer. It is the second weapon after . Unlike using <'Gungnir'> will risk the ship unable to maintain its abilities or mobility to fly and might end up crashing down. Laevateinn amplified by six Mystletainn's cannons together. After using it, it cannot used its cannons for a long period unless it gets maintenance right away, it will take at least half a day to repair. Uncategorized *Signal Catcher Every ships has the installation of catching signals in distorted dimension which formed a dimensional portal that occured by a Devourer. *Analyzer Every ships has given with highly advanced technologies by two forces. This ability is to fully analyzed a certain living being's data in few seconds, including its power, defense, speed rate and more. Fraxinus used this to come up with a plan and was able to defeat a devourer every time. Trivia *Fraxinus comes from Fraxinus excelsior, the scientific name of European Ash, which was believed to be Yggdrasil, the Norse World Tree. **For some reason, the rear half of Fraxinus has a tree motive, like the Yggdrasil tree. **Embedded in the rear half of Fraxinus is <'Yggdrafolium'>, which can be detached and become Yggdrafolium Realizer. *Fraxinus cannot attack unless it deactivates invisible mode. *Fraxinus' main weapon, Mystletainn, is another name for the mistletoe plant, which in Norse myth, was the plant that was used to kill the god Balder. *<'Yggdrafolium'> is the main energy source of Fraxinus. **If too much power is used, Fraxinus blacks out. *<'Mystletainn'> is Fraxinus' high energy ion particle laser. *Fraxinus' design is more akin to a spaceship, is implied of being capable of doing in outer space. *'Messiah '''from Ragnarok Messiah, means ''Savior ''which directly referring to Savior Jewish (Kyūsai Kabbalah) as '''Ragnarok' means The destruction of the gods and of all things in a final battle with the evil powers. This referring to the war of Ratatoskr with Devourers in the story. Names Fraxinus Ragnarok Messiah Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Plot Elements Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Category:Bakugan Genesis : Assault Code